Cynthia Dietrich
Category:Characters | aliases = C. Dietrich Corporal Dietrich Corporal Cynthia Dietrich S. D. Perry. (2014). Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Insight Editions, 96. | film = | franchise = Aliens film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = Human | gender = | base of operations = [[USS Sulaco|USS Sulaco]] | known relatives = | status = | born = 2154 | died = July 27th, 2179 Dark Horse Presents, Volume 3, Issue 2 | 1st appearance = Aliens | final appearance = | actor = Cynthia Scott }} Cynthia Dietrich is a fictional soldier and medic, and a minor character in the ''Aliens'' film series. She appeared in the 1986 sequel film, Aliens, where she was portrayed by actress Cynthia Scott. Biography Cynthia Dietrich was an American woman born in the year 2154. As an adult she enlisted in the United States Colonial Marines Corps as a medic and achieved the rank of Corporal. In 2179, Dietrich was assigned to a mission led by Sergeant Al Apone to investigate a loss of communication with the terraforming colony known as Hadley's Hope on the planet Acheron (Weyland-Yutani designation: LV-426. Dietrich and the others traveled aboard the [[USS Sulaco|USS Sulaco]] and traveled in hyper-sleep until they reached the planet. The unit descended in a Cheyenne drop-ship piloted by Colette Ferro then took an APC to Hadley's Hope. After investigating a laboratory complex, they went to the main atmospheric processing plant. Inspecting the interior of the facility, they found that the walls and corridors were covered with a thick mucous-like substance. Dietrich found a cocooned woman trapped within one of the walls. The woman was barely alive and pleaded for help. Before Dietrich could take any further action, the woman's body began to convulse violently until an alien chestburster ripped through her body and began screeching. Dietrich and Apone trained their flamethrower weapons on the woman, incinerating both the victim and the creature that she spawned. Everyone was now on guard, as it was clear that there was an alien menace inside this veritable hive. Their actions awakened other fully grown xenomorphs who were hiding within the walls and ceiling. Dietrich scanned the area, unaware that an alien warrior was tucked into the grooves of the wall right above her head. It reached down and snatched her, drawing her up into the hive. Dietrich panicked and set off her flame-weapons, accidentally setting another marine named Ricco Frost on fire. The flames quickly spread, igniting a bag filled with live ammunition, which caused it to explode, killing another soldier named Tim Crowe. Presumably, Dietrich was cocooned somewhere in the facility, and was likely bonded with a parasitic facehugger. This would have eventually killed her, but for the fact that the core of the atmospheric processing plant went into meltdown, causing the entire facility to explode, killing everyone inside, including Dietrich. Notes & Trivia Character notes * The character of was created by director James Cameron and screenwriters Walter Hill and David Giler. * C. Dietrich, Cpl. Dietrich, Corporal Dietrich, Corporal C. Dietrich, and Corporal Cynthia Dietrich all redirect to this page. * Many of the members of the United States Colonial Marines are identified by the first initial of the first name of the actor who portrays them. Dietrich is named C. Dietrich after actress Cynthia Dietrich. Expanded reference material establishes the character's first name as Cynthia as well. * Cynthia Dietrich's USCMC service number is A41/TQ8.0.81120E2. 's service number is also revealed on the unit's heads up display. * Cynthia Dietrich is one of eight female characters featured in Aliens. She is one of four stationed aboard the Sulaco and one of three females who are members of the Colonial Marines. Actor notes * Actress Cynthia Dale Scott was credited as Cynthia Scott in Aliens. She received fourteenth billing in the film. * Playing the role of Cynthia Dietrich is Cynthia Scott's first professional film work. * Cynthia Scott appeared in the 2014 documentary Alien Encounters: Superior Fan Power Since 1979. See also Aliens United States Colonial Marines External Links * * Cynthia Dietrich at Xenopedia * Cynthia Dietrich at the Holosuite References Keywords 22nd century | Characters who are killed by aliens | Characters who die in an explosion | Characters who are killed off-camera | Medic | United States Colonial Marines | Victim | Xenomorphs ---- Category:Aliens (1986)/Characters Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Horror film characters Category:2154/Character births Category:2179/Character deaths Category:Colette Hiller/Characters Category:Characters with biographies